Chibi Puppy love
by Astly-Hina-chan
Summary: A cute chibi Hinata and Naruto story. Has lots of romanace and drama. Please read and review it's really nice especially if you could imagine them five years before the actual time.
1. The tragic

Puppy love

Hey guys! I'm back!!! I got my computer busted in almost a month or so but worry no more I got a new one! I'll update soon on my other fanfic, "Everyone cares". I just left its saved data on a diskette and my friend borrowed it. Maybe with in tomorrow or with in this week I'll update.

This story is about Chibi Hinata and Naruto... maybe they're around eight years old.

As usual "......" means they're talking.

'......' thoughts.

( ) opinion.

Here goes the story......

In the hidden village of Konoha, at the northern part lies the Hokage's stone monument. A little girl at the age of eight was there; with her was her mother who really looks like her. She has dark blue hair, pale skin, timid voice and their trademark; the pearly white-eyes.

She's Hyuga Hinata, the heir of the Hyuga clan. She's with her mother today who is sick at the moment and who could barely stand and walk. Together they spend the day looking at the sky, looking up to where their dreams are.

"Hinata, dear... if ever mommy's going away, please don't look for me ok?"

"Huh?" she looked at her with an innocent look.

"Why is it mama?" she added with her timid cute voice.

Her mother patted her head slightly and embraced her.

"I-I... don't know why Hina. But... just hold tight ok? Never let things made you cry. Promise me." She couldn't help but cry as she held her little hime on her arms. Silence then arouse as they watch the sun set. Who knows it might be the last.

"Come now Hinata, we have to go home, the sun's already setting you'll catch cold." Her mother displayed a fake smile at her daughter.

Yet deep inside Hinata's heart she could feel pain arousing and her loneliness rising. What could a little girl do? She, an innocent girl not knowing what other things might happen around her.

After that incident her mother's condition got worse. She couldn't even get up of bed. Her lips were very pale and her eyes gone swollen it's as if she's starting to loose her eyesight.

Little Hinata went beside her mother's bed sobbing as she sees her mother's suffering. It all begun after her mother gave birth to Hanabi four years ago, since then her mother became weak. Her mother became very sick and maybe... it's her time to go now... maybe it's her chance to be free from her illness and from the compound of the Hyuga estate.

"Mama,... please don't leave me alone... I-I don't want to feel alone... I don't want to lose you,... please mother fight for me..." she begged and cried. Her tears seems to be endless, she couldn't help but sob and cry as she saw one closes to her heart slowly being condemn in another world, leaving her behind.

"Don't cry... you promised mama you won't cry right? cough You know dear, my only wish I have for you is to be strong unlike me, have a great man that will stand before you and children that will comfort your angst. But,... I'm afraid I already fought too long to be alive. Soon, I'll be with the souls in heaven... nothing to worry cough little one promise... I'll watch over you." After that long last sentence her coughing became rough, soon she coughed out blood and her breathing became shorter. Hinata's eyes widen with fear as she stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

Soon help came. Her father with maids came rushing with a doctor. Everything went so fast. People shouting, crying, sobbing, whining and yelling at one another. But all the little poor girl could do was stand there... she bites her thumb, trembling and terrified.

Then....

Everything went black...

The noise fainted and all she hears is her heartbeat.

'Why? Why is it that I have to suffer this much? Doesn't God know that I need my mother most? It's as if my heart sinks. It's as if I were stabbed straight through my arteries and all the memories we had together just keep on comig back. Nande? Nande? Why!?'

The next morning Hinata woke up at her bed. She had this terrible headache and her eyes were dim, blinded by the sunlight.

"Are you awake Hinata-sama?" The lady asked her.

But she couldn't find her voice to speak. She just nods to indicate yes.

'Poor little angel.' The lady thought. 'Her, experiencing such tragedy.'

The lady helped her change clothes and clean herself. She then guided her to her father who's at the living room, quiet as she is. Pained as she does.

He looked at her daughter and sighed. She resembles all about her mother, which adds the burden on admitting her death.

"Hinata, come closer."

She went closer as her father said. Though she hesitated a bit, but soon kept the hesitation away from her mind.

"Hinata, she doesn't wish for you to see her out of life now. After her last breath, we immediately said farewell to her. She must have readied you long before this could happen. Tomorrow we'll bury her and after that,... everything will be back to normal. Yes, back to normal...you'll still continue your training or else Hanabi will surely defeat you. I know it'll be hard to accept the truth Hinata,... but we can't fight destiny. Life is cruel sometimes and you just don't sense why. But son you'll know that when someone says farewell another one will come. And you know she'll always watch over you, right?"

The words Hiashi used were cold and cruel. She could sense the emptiness her father might be feeling at the moment though he doesn't show much, she could feel his heart shouting and roaring with pain. Besides, she was once part of him- though he suddenly turned cold; he'll still be her father no mater what happens.

She came close to him and touched his hands, her head resting on her father's arms, eyes closed. 'Though I told those words to her she still respects me as her father. Yes, you are truly my daughter. YOU raised her well.' He thought as he pats her princess' head.

That's all for now. Next chapter will be Hinata meeting Naruto to the most unlikely place. I know it's quite a bad start. But don't worry it'll have bunch of romance and humor later.

Well, Ja Ne! And onegai mina-san review this story of mine....


	2. Nice meeting you!

Thanks for the review. Darn! Is having problems about posting new stories? This story was posted last Friday and I only received reviews a while ago.

Forget about that. Here goes the next chapter....

The next day all the family members of the Hyuga clan were at the cemetery, saying their final good bye to their mistress. Hinata couldn't help but and cry. Her eyes grew swollen and it hurts; not only her eyes but also her heart and soul. It's hard to accept the truth...

When the burial ceremony was over, they offered flowers for her and bowed as a sign of respect.

"Hinata-sama, we should go now." The maid told her, concern of the feeling of the child.

But she can't talk yet, she keep on sobbing as if she's hiccupping.

"Hinata-sama, the rain will soon fall. We have to go home now." Another maid suggested. But still, no answer from her. It's as if she's stick to the ground and could no longer walk.

Hiashi noticed this and decided to leave her alone there. Besides, the cemetery is near the Hyuga estate.

"Let's leave her behind. She needed some time to recover." He told the maids. And took off with Hanabi on his hands.

Slowly, other family member took off leaving her behind; alone at that open area.

'Why does this have to happen Okasan? Will I ever find tranquility again? Will I be able to live with out your guidance and love?' she sat on her knees hands on her eyes covering them as she started to sob once again.

With out her noticing, a boy was standing behind her. She slowly looked from behind and saw a boy with long brunet hair with same eyes as her.

"N-Neji-niisan? ... What are you still doing here?" She asked the boy, voice shaking and hands trembling.

He glared cold at her. "Now you know the feeling of loosing someone." He coldly said looking at her with all disgust.

"Huh? ...."

"Now you could feel the same pain I experienced when my father died as you main house members killed him." His voice were the same, no emotion and harsh.

"Why... why are so mad at me!" She yelled loosing all her control. But when she looked at him again, he's gone and a gusting wind passed by partially blinding her. She covered her eyes with her hands to protect it. Next thing she knows is that she's left alone there.

Later on, she decided to go home after all the depression she felt. She slowly walked towards the direction of the compound. On her way she saw some children in circles bullying someone. She watch silently for them not to notice her, she hid behind a tree next to them.

"Hey baka-neko! Stand up and fight me, you love playing pranks ha? Well... my friends and I love playing bullies!" A boy said and then his other companion laughed.

"I'm not a cat!" The boy at the center yelled.

"Oh, really? Then why do you have whiskers?" Another boy said playfully.

"Those are birthmarks!" He yelled again.

Hinata's frighten by the boys and decided to butt out. But she stepped at a stick and it made them notice her.

"Hey, there's another kid!"

"Hey... there. What took you here?" An older boy asked.

"Me? I-I... just passed by...." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh really?" He said playfully and pushed her to the ground.

"Wait up! She- she's the daughter of a Hyuga, don't hurt her or they'll definitely kill us." A boy exclaimed.

"She's!!? We got to get of here, they might see us." Then all the other boys went off.

Hinata cried again as she had hurt her leg. She touched the wound and it hurts.

"Hey. Are you alright?" A blond boy asked her. He's the one the bullies were bullying a while ago. "Here grabbed my hand." He offered his right hand to her.

She looked at it and doubt for a moment but took it.

"Arigatou." She said as they sat under the tree.

The boy gave her a handkerchief and she gladly accepted it.

"(sighed), you got a nasty wound there." He removed her hand from the wound and checked it.

She didn't say anything, the boy ripped some part of his shirt and wrapped it around her toe. "That's better." He smiled.

'He could still smile after those boys joked about him.' Hinata blushed as she thought on how she's glad she somehow met him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Me? I-I I'm Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata? Sound good... um, it means...ah..."

"Sunlight. My mother told me that." She cut his sentence.

"Yeah! I remember. A nice name you got." Hinata blushed by this. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He added.

"Nice meeting you Naruto." She looked at him. She felt relieve having him as company.

"I'm glad you already stopped crying." He grinned.

"um... can I ask you something?" Hinata asked with a blush. 'What am I doing?'

"Sure."

"What are these at your cheeks?" She unnoticeably placed her hand to his left cheek and felt the mark on them. "Are they really whiskers?"

Naruto blushed as her soft hands were at his cheeks massaging at a little.

"They're birthmarks they say."

"They say?"

"Yeah. I never had a family or a friend. But there are people who are kind enough to talk to me and told me these are birthmarks."

"Gomen-nasai..."

"Ei! It's good to be able to talk to someone. Can I ask you in return of the answer?"

Hinata nodded.

"Would you like to be my friend? ....um... you see, nobody would like to talk to me and play with me with some unknown reasons. But... never mind. It's ok if you don't like to be one." She saw his face sadden a little.

"No. It's ok. I see... no reason why I-I shouldn't be friends with you. I'm lonely myself."

Naruto's eyes widen with excitement. "Really?!"

"Hai."

"Arigatou! Hinata-chan..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah, could I call you that?"

"Sure why not. It sounds good to me." She smiled.

She doesn't understand but she smiled; it's the first time after some few days ago of suffering, she smiled so sweetly and it isn't a fake one. It's from her heart. It feels like life started its new pace for her.

"You see Hinata-chan, I have to go now. But, can I see you tomorrow 4 o'clock at this tree again? Plea...se." He begged with puppy eyes.

"Sure. I'll try."

"Sugoi! Then, I'll see you tomorrow Ja ne." He said and waved goodbye.

Hinata didn't feel the numbness she felt a while ago. She felt warm inside her body returning. She slowly stood up and walked home.

'Yes, tomorrow. I'll sure be there... 'till we meet again. Naruto-kun.'

End of Chapter.

Thanks again guys. I though nobody would read my story since its been two days since I posted it and no one's reviewed it yet. But I'm glad there are still some. Is there a problem with the net? Or is it that nobody would really like to read my story?


	3. The dream

Thanks for all the reviews. I was supposed to postpone this next chapter so I could work on with my other stories. But when I checked my mail I got reviews that cheer me up. So I decided to work on this first. By the way, if you're ok with the SasuHina pairing please read my other story with them as chibis in it. It's a cute story too.

Here goes the story...

Hinata's sitting under a tree at their garden, looking up at the sky reminiscing the quietness of the environment; where birds happily chirp, leaves slightly waving by the wind and some insects slowly climbing their way to the flowers.

That garden belonged to her mother, but now she's gone Hinata decided to take care of the place and make it her own.

Lost in her thoughts, she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In her dream...

She opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding... it's black, all black. She couldn't hear anything and she tried to touch her eyes to check if they were really open, and they were.

"Hina... Hina..." She heard a familiar voice somewhere.

'Wait. T-that voice... I-I know that voice.' She runs toward the voice as fast as she can. She saw a light coming from somewhere, glowing and glowing but every step she took it just keeps on going.

"Wait! Wait for me!" She yelled reaching her arms to the light. Then it went pass her blinding her, when she opened her eyes she's standing at the sky; floating above the village of Konoha.

"W-where am I?.... O-okasan!" She shouted.

"You should learn to accept the truth little one." A voice said. But it's different from the other one; it's deep and scary.

"She'll never come back, Never. All that was left to you is yourself all alone. Who do you think will catch you if you fall from there? No one! Will you be able to save yourself? Will you have wings to fly up once again?! No you can't! You simply can't!" The voice roared and it really scared her, it just keep on repeating the words and it's becoming louder and louder.

"Ie! Yamete... I-I don't want to hear those things! Stop it... stop it!" Poor Hinata cried. Her hands to her head as it aches. The she felt she fell, she's fast going down and any time she'll hit the ground.

She waited for the hard ground but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that everything was just a dream.

'A dream? That's odd... it felt so real to be one.' She thought and sighed.

After her mother died she's feeling depress every time. 'I think I should some walk.'

She stood up and dusted herself and looked at the sky.

'I swear I won't be beaten the lost of my mother...I-I have to learn to move on...'

She then walks towards the gate, but before she could fully go outside a lady stopped her.

"Hinata-sama! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I-I'll just walk outside..."

"Walk outside? Don't you know how dangerous is it?"

"I-I just... want to..."

"Please, just go back to your room and rest. I can't allow you to go, it's too much risk."

Hinata's eyes sadden by this. 'Yeah, too much risk on loosing the heir. That's all they ever think.'

She's defeated and went to her room thinking of how could she go out.

'Why would I like to out any way?.... Wait. I-I met a boy yesterday and he told me to be there again at 4. What time is it?! Oh no, it's already 3! I don't want to loose a friend now that I have one. sigh What will I do?'

End for now

I decided to update short chapters for now 'coz I need to get some other ideas. Next chapter: Will Hinata be able to meet Naruto again? Will Naruto be there? What if trouble appears the little ones?

I know Hinata didn't act like an eight year old on this chapter. But I think when children were depress they tend to act a little mature than usual. I promise in the later chapters I'll make it more romantic. But of course they have to know each other first.

And I know this chapter doesn't make any sense. Please just review it. I'll make better chapters next time.


	4. We met again

Please tell me if there are problems about the story, since I'm not really in a very calm and god mood today. Well you see, I just lost that damn stupid story telling contest on our school!! Sighed, I really wish I could use some powers that'll bring back time.... Darn.

Sorry for the very late update I became busy last week preparing for the contest and since our cards are soon to be released. Please review!

Here goes the story....

Hinata went to her room defeated by the laws inside the Hyuga estate. She sat at her corner of her bed, and sadly looked at he clock.

'Oh no... it's already quarter before 4, I wonder if... he'll get angry at me... I could still remember his eyes... those blue crystal eyes. They were filled with sadness and loneliness just like mine... though, I could sense his strong urge to fight that away... he really intrigues me... maybe, maybe I could sneak out and... but, what if I get caught? No, I'll go. I-I promised him...' she stood up slowly creep out of her room.

She went to the garden and walked a little. She checked if there're any people around and lucky her there was none. So she went near a bush that could help her get out, since what's behind it is the road towards the city. As a child she easily went out and ran.

She went to the place where they met yesterday and saw him sitting there. Hinata then walked close to him panting and tired.

"N-naruto-kun... Panting I-I'm sorry... I was late... you see..." But before she could finish her sentence, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Hinata-chan! I-I thought you'll never come here... -I –I'm very sad just a while ago.... I'm really worried about you... I thought I'd never see you again."

"Huh? Um.... You-you see I had troubles sneaking out of the house and that's why I'm late..."

"You sneaked out?"

"Huh?" She blushed and looked at the ground, then smiled at him.

Naruto then started to laugh at her. "hahahah... I never thought you'd do something like that just to see me. You are really the best friend I have right now!" He grinned at her and rubbed his temple.

"But... what are we going to do?" She shyly asked.

"Hm... now that you asked that. What and where do you want to go now?"

"Me? Um... wherever you want to I'll go."

"You know there's this ramen stand called Ichiraku and it's not far from here I- I'm kind a ---"but he was cut by the loud sound from his stomach.

Hinata giggled and looked at him. Naruto blushed a little and felt embarrassed at the girl.

"giggles I think your stomach talks faster than you mouth..." She shyly smiled.

Naruto's blush went even redder as he saw her 'cute' looking like that, giggling like an innocent little girl.

"So Hinata-chan, will you go with me?"

"Hai. Why not?"

Naruto then grabbed her hands and they walked towards the Ichiraku.

At the Hyuga estate

Hiashi is ringing the bell, calling their servant.

"Yes sir?" a man entered the room bowed and asked.

"Did you see Hinata?"

"No sir. But one of the maids told me that she saw her and tried to go out. She might be at her room at the moment."

"She wants to go out?

"Yes sir."

'Hmm... but why? That girl isn't the type to go out without permission.'

"Do you have anything to ask other than that sir?"

"Ah... maybe you could tell a maid to make me some tea."

So the man went out of the room leaving Hiashi behind.

At Ichiraku

"Hey old man! Give me three orders of miso soup!" He shouted at the counter.

"So Hinata what would you like to eat?" He asked.

"Um... maybe pork ramen." She timidly said while playing with her index fingers.

"Old man! And add a pork ramen."

"Hai... hai! You don't have to yell at me like that. I may be old but I could still hear." Then the old man or should I say the owner looked at Hinata.

"You got a pretty cute friend here boy."

"Hm? Who? Hinata? Of course she is!"

Hinata turned red like an apple and played at her thumbs sucking them a little.

"Hahaha... yeah, yeah, kids these days... Ok. Here's your order. And for that Naruto I'll give one bowl for free."

"Really? Arigatou!" Naruto then took a chopstick and started eating.

"mmm.... Delicious.... Nyeh Hinata...vhy don't ye start eatin? It'll get cold soon." He said as he eats with his mouth filled with noodles.

"Arigatou..." She whispered that he didn't even hear.

'I wonder when will this last....' Hinata thought and started eating her food.

End of chapter.

Is there too many grammatical error? Tell me f you're bored with the story and if you have suggestions for my story please feel free to tell me. I might update tomorrow or this Monday, it depends upon my mood or if I have new ideas.

Ja ne! Arigatou Mina-san for reading!


End file.
